The Unseen, The Uncontrollable
by Molly et Wobbles
Summary: Jacob doesn't want to go back, but he needs to one more time. But what he finds, and what he comes to see is more than he bargained for. -Molly
1. Prologue

**Hey, this is Molly! My first Twilight fanfic. Feel free to criticize. (Guaranteed no Breaking Dawn spoilers, I have not read it yet)**

* * *

**Prologue **

Two figures made their way out of the now emptied reception hall. The girl, dark haired and pixie like in size, wearing a long blue gown was chattering excitedly away to the boy. He was tall and lean, with honey blond hair, and was wearing a handsome suit. Their beautiful clothes did not compare to their faces however, or to themselves in a whole. The boy was listening intently to what his companion was saying. His golden eyes were sparkling more than what seemed natural as he smiled down at her.

Standing at a great distance, out of earshot and _smell_ was a very different looking person. As tall as the other boy was, this boy, who looked more like a man, could have towered over him. His skin was tanned and rough, whereas the far off pair were both pale, almost too pale. He was vast and muscular. The way the moonlight was shining, and the way it highlighted his features, he looked menacing and dangerous from a distance. But if one had been brave enough to come closer to him, close enough to wrap their arms around his waist and look into his dark eyes they would have looked into the hurt and the pain that he felt.

He watched the two figures leave the place, but as he watched he was thinking about two very different figures that he had seen leave while the hall was still full.

Those other people that he had watched in solitude and silence were the reason why he now, even in his great vastness, had curled into a ball and had begun to heave long, heavy sobs.

* * *


	2. Chapter One

Originally, I had this as two separate chapters, but Wobbles convinced me to see that they belong together

**Originally, I had this as two separate chapters, but Wobbles convinced me to see that they belong together.**

**So, here's the addition to chapter one. R&R please :)**

**-Molly**

**Chapter One**

Jacob took a rough hand and brushed it swiftly over his cheeks. He pulled himself up abruptly. Against his better judgment, he began to walk toward the reception hall. He was listening to what he felt most, against what he knew was best. The emotions he had tried to push away had taken control of him.

It was in that very same way he had arrived here.

Just hours ago, he had been miles away. He had not been in this form then, he had been traveling as a great russet brown wolf. That was the reason why he had heard the sharp, cruel voice of Leah Clearwater, ringing in his head.

_She marries today, Jacob. Time is running out. _

He changed before he had time to fully understand what she meant. He didn't want her voice in his head anymore. Traveling would take longer, but with her out of his thoughts, it would be more peaceful.

But it would leave him alone, with his own thoughts.

What _did_ Leah mean by _"time is running out"_? Was she mocking Jacob again, for losing his love? Or was she referring to Bella's heartbeat? Her beats were numbered, Jacob knew for sure.

He needed to see Bella, his Bells, one last time. Even if it killed him.

When he saw her, it had been harder than he could have ever thought. It took all of the strength he had not to run to her, not to hurt – _kill_ – Edward, her now-husband. He watched her, focusing only on her, so he wouldn't have to look at the bloodsucker. She was so beautiful, his beautiful Bells. That was when all of his unwanted emotions had come back.

His anger and frustrations had returned. _How could she want what she had chosen? How could she want to be like them?_

His love for her, his unending passion and care for her did not come back.

Those feelings had never gone away.

As Jacob neared the hall he began to smell what remained of the bloodsuckers' stench. The odour that Bella would smell of. Hate flushed through him, the hate that he felt for the vampires, the hate he could not control. His very existence was because of what they were. He had to hate them. But how could he hate Bella?

Suddenly, a jet of fear flashed through him. He thought, unwillingly, of another thing Leah Clearwater said, for she said too much. He couldn't remember her exact words, but she had said something about Edward killing Bella, instead of transforming her. Jacob knew it was a possibility, and possibility that would make him unable to sleep for days. Though, if he ever slept again he would be surprised.

Which option did he hate more? Bella, the one he loved, becoming the thing he hated, or there being no Bella at all?

He thought of the two of them leaving together. Bella was looking her happiest, smiling up at Edward's face, and Edward gazing down at her with the expression he constantly had. It was this expression that made Jacob sick to his stomach. Maybe he just imagined it, because he had never liked Edward in the first place. But there Edward was, staring down at his new beautiful wife, like she was a piece of meat.

_How could she want what she had chosen? How could she want to be like them? _

Jacob knew that after seeing Bella again - seeing Edward with her, and knowing what lay ahead for her, he would be lying to himself if he thought he could live through this. The pain was too much for him to bear.

Taking slow steps up the stairs into the hall, Jacob had to fight every single part of his body not to just turn around and leave forever. He would not turn around. He needed to see everything with his own eyes. When he got into the hall, he paced the room slowly. He tried to fabricate the events that had just past in his mind. Bella dancing, smiling, looking beautiful as always, with her arms wrapped around that… _vampire. _

His never ending hate for Edward was simple, he was born with it. That little rift in their lives was nothing compared to the chasm that separated them now. Edward hadn't just taken Bella from Jacob; he was going to destroy Bella. He knew it, Edward _knew_ that it would hurt her, change her, but he was doing it anyway. After all, Bella wanted to become like Edward and the rest of the bloodsuckers. Or, she _thought _that's what she wanted. Nothing Jacob could possibly do would convince Edward not to do it, or convince Bella to back out.

There was still the treaty.

According the treaty, Edward could not bite a human. Straightforward enough. The wolves would come and kill Edward at once if he defied the law. The matter was much more difficult to solve now, when the human was Bella. Jacob did not feel so indifferent about the situation. If the pack killed _her_ vampires, she would go back to the way she was, the day they left her a year before, barely alive, barely existing. Jacob could not ever let her be that way again; it was too painful to see.

Jacob could feel his heart racing inside of him. Whose side was he on? He was against the vampires, with all his soul he was against them. But Bella was with them, and he would always be on whatever side Bella was with. So where did that leave him? And what was he planning on doing next?

Standing there, in the middle of the reception hall, it felt as if the weight of the entire world was crashing through the ceiling, crushing even his large body. He stood stationary for a moment, fighting his senses again. Was this what it felt like to die? Could he die from being so torn apart on the inside? Suddenly, a thought, an unexplainable thought popped into his head.

_Don't die yet._

It was stupid, but he felt like he could change this. He felt like if anyone could stop this from happening, he could.

He hated that he always had that sick feeling of hope. That's why it hurt so much when Bella had made her decision, because of that feeling. And now he was doing it to himself all over again.

He took another glance around the room, picturing the images he had played in his mind before. He couldn't bear another moment in the hall, and so he quickly departed.

But where would he go? What would he do?

He walked into the darkness down the streets of Forks, the strong scent of vampires fading away the further he traveled. He knew it would kill him to come back. Bella was his life, if she died, or was destroyed, Jacob would die. He tried to clear his head, and simply focused on walking, wherever he was headed. He most certainly wasn't going up to La Push; nothing helpful would be up there. He recognized the path from some time ago, but he couldn't figure out where he had ended up when he had finished traveling.

His pace was slow, too slow for him. But phasing, merely to make better pace, was out of the question. He didn't want the wolves, especially Leah Clearwater, in his head again. He definitely didn't want them to be able to find him. So he continued walking. The night trailed on, the moon following him as he went.

Jacob suddenly was left in almost total darkness, he had entered a path that led into a small forest area.

He couldn't help but think that he had seen that road before. It had been a little while ago. The scent of vampires began to tickle his nose again. Had they followed him? Did Alice predict his coming?

She couldn't have known _where _to find him though, because her foresight was blinded by the presence of werewolves. Jacob should remain hidden, unseen.

Jacob looked up at the white even in the night, three storey home that stood infront of him then. He knew instantly where he was.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Critism is accepted and helpful.**


End file.
